1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tool drive structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved right angle torque transmission tool wherein the same is directed to apply torque through a right angle from a drive tool to a fastener structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Right angle drive tools have been indicated in the prior art such as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,007 including angle drive structure employing integral joint interconnection through the driven shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,476 sets forth a further example of a socket wrench having a drive handle arranged to drive an output shaft orthogonally relative to the drive shaft.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an integral housing having an output shaft, including a polygonal bore arranged to receive various inserts therewithin and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.